The Enchanted Treasure Map
by fightergirl347
Summary: A Great Story(My first fanfiction, cut me some slack)......Trunks and Marron are boyfriend/girlfriend in this and they are semt on a quest for a missing treasure on an old treasure map which leads them to...well, read and find out!
1. Part 1! It begins now!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ if that already isn't obvious.  
  
The Enchanted Treasure Map-Part 1  
  
It was 8AM Saturday morning, and Bulma was in her kitchen when she noticed something fly through her window and land right next to her hand. It was on a piece of paper, no bigger than a letter.....  
  
"Huh?" She said and picked it up. It seemed a map of some sort, and it was in some other language.  
  
"Oh well, since I can't read this, I'll just put it through my Langua-chine and see what it says," she commented.  
  
Bulma walked over to the Langua-chine and put the map through. "ERROR...UNKNOWN LANGUAGE" boomed the machine in its monotonous voice. "Huh? How can THAT be? My Langua-chine knows all!!...or does it???" said the quite shocked Bulma.  
  
"Hmmm...Hey maybe Trunks knows!" she squeaked, "Cuz he did do all that space travel! Bulma, you are such a genius!" And with that, she strode over to Trunks' closed door, and knocked on it.  
  
"Mmmmph... I'm sleeping, Mom.." came her 23-year old son's response. "Well, then, if you don't want breakfast, it's fine with me AND your father..The more food for him, the happier he is!" she replied sweetly. To that, the door opens and Trunks is standing in the doorway, his blue eyes focused on his mother..."Who says I don't want breakfast?"  
  
"Oh well, then...if you want it, come and get it!" She yelled before running down the stairs. "Breakfast time!" 'Yes, I'll give the map to him at breakfast...maybe he'll be nicer then' she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, up those stairs...Trunks frowns as he looks down the stairway and mutters, "Yeah...Mom's got something on her mind...oh, man. Why does it have to be me she wants? Ahh well, I'll go down for breakfast before Dad and Bra eat it all." With that, he heads down.  
  
5 min later  
  
The Briefs are all eating breakfast-rather enjoyingly, too. "Um..." Bulma says as she clears her throat. "Trunks...um...*holds up the map* I found this...what do think it's for, is or of?"  
  
Trunks looks at it, while stuffing pancakes in his mouth."Wholl, It lookhs like a map to me"...Then he swallows and continues, "Like a treasure map of some sort..."  
  
"Yeah, that was my thinking..."replied Bulma, "and-"  
  
She was then interrupted by her husband. "Trunks, are you done with those pancakes?"asked Vegeta."Uh, yeah. You can have 'em." He responded.  
  
Bulma was quite annoyed, beacuse not only was she interrupted, Vegeta had made her forget what she was going to say."Vegeta....if you don't mind, I was talking to Trunks! And interrupting people is rude!" she yelled. As soon as she said this, she regretted it, for immediately following her comment, Vegeta's dark eyes met her blue ones. "What was that, woman?"was the response from her beloved prince. "Uh...nothing" said Bulma 'Oh no'she thought as Trunks got up from breakfast and ran up the stairs, 'Now's my chance-and I'd better hurry before he goes to school!!'  
  
Will she make it in time? And what exactly is on this map? Find out by reading #2!  
  
fightergirl347:heh heh sorry if I sound like that announcer guy ^.^0 This is my first fanfic! Review please! 


	2. Part 2, much better than 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
The Enchanted Treasure Map-Part 2  
  
Last Chapter: Bulma found a map of some sort, but is unable to decode it, so she wants Trunks' help before he goes to school, but Trunks had just run away to his room.  
  
  
  
"Trunks!!!" Bulma called up the stairs in a vain effort to get her son's attention. No response. Bulma begins to climb up the long flight of stairs to Trunks' room.  
  
In Trunks' room...  
  
Trunks pulls on his blue school uniform on and begins to brush his purple hair. As he did this, he thought: 'Yum...pancakes. They always taste good...Mom makes them the best ^.^' then he remembered 'Oh yeah. Mom's up to something.....'  
  
At that moment-Bulma rushes into his room, holding the map. "Trunks...I need your help" she panted. "Yeah. I figured.." he said. Bulma held up the map. "This is in some language that even my Langua-chine and I don't know! Could you help, I mean, you did travel the universe and all..."  
  
Trunks picked up the map, and studied it. Bulma saw his face turn from stern to slightly shocked then to that all-famous Vegeta's smirk. "Oh yes," he said softly, in an evil tone, "I know exactly what this is."   
  
"What is it???? Do tell!" squeaked Bulma in excitement. "It's...Tsufuru-jin...,"he replied slowly, "and it's a treasure map!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" yelled Bulma, "TS-TSUFURU-JIN?!??!" "Yeah." He responded, "Wicked cool, huh? And I'm gonna go find the treasure!!!"  
  
Tsufuru-jins? What does this mean for our hero? Will Bulma even let him go? Read the next one and find out!  
  
fightergirl347:Ok so I'm JUST like the announcer...I think I watch too much DBZ...HEY WHAT AM I SAYING??? 


	3. Part 3, it gets better now!

Disclaimer: I don't OWN DBZ, but I wish I could ^.~  
  
  
  
The Enchanted Treasure Map-Part3  
  
Last chapter: Bulma gives Trunks the map...and it's in TSUFURU-JIN???  
  
  
  
Bulma is white as a ghost..."No way, Trunks...Tsufuru-jin are a bad people...I won't let you go...!"  
  
Trunks frowns, and then grins. "I'm picking up Marron right now! Try and stop me!". And with that, he flies out the window and into the sky.  
  
'Oh no... Not Marron. Krillin's not gonna be too happy...I'd better call him!' Bulma thought. 'Then again, Trunks wouldn't be too happy, but...' She then decided to call him in five, and then wish Trunks well (if he hadn't left already), because she thought that she was becoming overprotective like Chichi..(ooh how scary o.O)  
  
5 min later, on Master Roshi's island...  
  
Trunks lands and looks around. The flat, green island would be totally vacant if it wasn't for the red and pink house in the middle of it.  
  
He goes over to the door and knocks on it.."...Marron?"  
  
The door is immediately opened by a pretty, young girl with long yellow pigtails and big dark eyes..."Hi Trunks!" She then leans over and kisses him on his nose.  
  
"Hi Marron!" he said, "look what I have... *holds up the map* Spectacular isn't it?" Marron's huge dark eyes glittered in the bright sun..."Wow! It sure is! What is it, anyway?"  
  
Trunks looks at it, and then his girlfriend. "I think...it's a treasure map! And I'm gonna find the treasure! Wanna come with me? *mutters*I was hoping you would*".  
  
Marron's eyes lit up at the thought of diamonds, rubies and gold..."Oh sure!" She then puts her arms around Trunks to prepare for flight but...the phone rings.  
  
  
Will Trunks make it out in time? Or will Bulma catch them first? And what exactly is Tsufuru-jin treasure like? Read#4!!!  
  
fightergirl347: Ok this chapter is much better! Thanks for reviewing, (those who did) and please review if you didn't!!! 


	4. Part 4, kinda short

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned DBZ?  
  
  
The Enchanted Treasure Map  
Last chapter: Trunks and Marron are going-but the phone rings...  
  
"Hello?" #18 picks up the phone. "Hi, it's me, Bulma..." says the voice on the other end of the line. "Oh hi Bulma!" says #18 "I was wondering if we could go shopping! Someone's birthday is coming soon!!!"  
  
"Actually, I was calling about Marron-is she there?"asked Bulma, with a hint of worry in her voice. "I don't think so," replied #18, "let me check..."  
  
The seconds that ticked by afterwards seemed like years. Finally #18 picked up..."Nope. I just saw Trunks fly off with Marron in his arms........" A thud sound came through the reciever then. "Hello? Bulma? Are you alright? What happened? Hello? Bulma?" "Hello, stupid woman's friend," came a different voice, this time-Vegeta's, "I don't know who are, but goodbye!" He then hung up. "Mmmph....Vegeta...." growled #18. She ran outside and flew over to Capsule Corp to see if her friend was okay...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Trunks looked up and saw a huge spaceship, floating there in the air, with Tsufuru-jin writing all over it. It seemed to be calling to him...he flew up to the spaceship...and was sucked right into it!!!   
  
"Aaaaaahhhh!!!!" screamed Marron, "this is like getting sucked into a vaccum cleaner!!!" "It probably is!" yelled Trunks over the noise, "Sure sounds like one!!!"  
  
At that moment, something hard hit Trunks on his head and knocked him out...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the Map's chapters are short! I know Animanium's are long, but this is different. I can't think of what to put in next, but it'll be good. Hope u like it! Reviews are nice, they make me happy ^.^ 


End file.
